Falling for the unlikely
by jadecasewell
Summary: Searching for love or even a romantic interest is hard for Hermione, but what is even harder is realising that its right under her nose.


**AN:**** Hey everyone, this is a story to replace Loneliness gets you everywhere as that felt like it was not going anywhere. Therefore this is another little creation that I wanted to put in Loneliness gets you everywhere but felt at the time it did not really fit. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I do not own the characters, although if I did I would have no need to be posting on the fanfiction website :)**

Chapter 1

"Next time theirs a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does," I told Ron, pausing for a slight moment before continuing. "And not as a last resort!"

The anger rose inside of me, allowing itself to be unleashed at Ron. He looked petrified as I yelled at him. However, even though he looked scared, I was heartless, having no sympathy for him. After all he is the one with the problem, causing awkward friction between us.

"Well, th... tha... that's just completely off the point." He attempted to argue which I had admit I was not even going to contemplate listening to as it was so pathetic. This was the last time I let Ron control my life with the stupid feelings he had for me. Or whatever it was he felt towards me to make him think he had the right to try and control who I see. However, just as I was about to answer, Ron looked over my shoulder, drawing his attention to something to someone else.

"Harry." His voice was high pitched, causing me to spin around quickly looking at a puzzled Harry. However I felt the anger still inside me bubbling to boiling point.

"Where have you been?" I asked sharply not bothering to wait more than a few seconds before replying impatiently. "Never mind, off to bed both of you!"

Harry looked at me quizzically for a few moments, utterly bewildered before turning heading in the direction of Ron.

"They get scarier when they get older." Ron commented, looking at me in disgust aiming it to Harry but at that moment something snapped. I had never felt so humiliated, hurt and angry all in one combination so strongly before. The next thing I knew, was that I was losing it.

"RON, you spoil everything!" I chased him a little up the stairs and they both ran obviously scared. However, as I got half way up the stairs I stopped, waiting for them to go out of view, tears now falling freely down my cheeks. Falling to the floor I sat on the step, feeling my aching feet ease from the pressure. Taking my right shoe off, I rubbed my poor foot half regretting my decision to wear heels for so long. What was I thinking? Then again I knew exactly what I was thinking. For once In my life I wanted to be noticed. Not as a know-it-all bookworm but as a girl. A girl who is actually interested in boys, which deep down every girl is no matter what her circumstances. I wanted male attention just as much as the next girl. However, boys at Hogwarts judged me by how intelligent I was and the fact I found reading and learning interesting. What was wrong with one of my hobbies being reading? I saw no problem with it. Mum was right, if boys cannot accept me for who I am then they are not worth the chance.

However, sitting deep in thought with tears of sadness ruining my make-up, I only just noticed someone taking a seat beside me on the step. Looking up, I saw none other than Fred Weasley sitting beside me. Ever since the start of the new school year, different year group have formed friendships with other year groups, which has created the rather strong friendships between the twins and myself. As he sat beside me, he looked at me with big worried eyes that also looked a little sad.

"This is going to sound like a really stupid question, but are you okay?" He asked sympathetically looking at me, sitting close. If I was truthful, It was a silly question seen as I had tears running down my face after yelling at Ron, but it was still sweet. One thing I had learned about the twins, they were deeper than they appeared to the public.

"I saw the whole thing with Ron by the way. He was acting like a git as per usual!" Fred spoke, a reply not needed to his question, filling the small gap of silence. Of course he was right, Ron was a git and that was how he usually acted towards others.

"Yeah, he can be so thick sometimes. Why does he treat me the way he does Fred?" I asked, desperate to know the reason behind his actions. Actions I may never find out the reasoning behind, which was pretty lame in my opinion. Then again, perhaps a relative who has known Ron longer, understand his actions better than I do. At the moment I am completely oblivious to why he acts the way he does, and any explanation is better than living with none!

"To be honest Hermione, at first George and I thought he had a crush on you, and that made him act like the babbling buffoon that he is. But now, I have no idea. Th only person who can answer that his Ron himself." Fred answered looking straight at me. As he stared at me, I saw he clearness of his eyes. A clearness I had never seen within him before. It was almost hypnotising to look at. It made me feel rather safe and pure beside him. It was an odd sensation! Then out of no where, his hand came up to my face, wiping away the tears that lingered on my cheeks painfully.

"Well if you don't know and I don't know, then we will never find out cause I'm not asking that git for an explanation after everything he has done." I sighed, looking away from Fred, frowning. Boys really did baffle me!

"Well for tonight, let's forget that git!" Fred suddenly stood up, holding his hand out offering it to me. "Dance with me?"

His question caught me off guard. I looked at his hand then up to his face, gulping. Had I really just heard right? Was Fred Weasley asking me to dance with him? The great prankster, ultimate flirt, asking the Gryffindor book worm to dance, well this day should always be noted if I heard right.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, with me, back in the hall or here, whichever you would prefer." He clarified my hearing to be correct, causing even more shock to set in.

"Me? You want to dance with me?"

"Is that a yes or a no? Your confusing me a little bit here 'Mione." He frowned down towards me. Placing my hand in his, he helped me off of the floor with a small pull. Looking in his direction, he gave me a reassuring smile before flicking his head in the direction of The Great Hall, his long hair swooshing as he did so. I smiled back knowing that this ball was no longer going to be ruined.

Letting Fred lead me into The Great Hall, I smiled to myself. The music was soft and slow as very few couples remained, intertwined in each others arms sweetly, swaying to the beat of the music in their own little bubbles. Looking up at Fred without him knowing as he led us to the dance floor, I saw something in him that I had never seen before. Yet, I did not exactly know what that something was. All I knew was that it made me feel warm inside. Getting to the perfect spot Fred faced me, pulling my body towards his so they touched, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Losing myself into the dance, I put my hands on his shoulders. Swaying to the beat of the music, Ron was forgotten and all that was present was two friends having fun.

"Thanks Fred."

"For what?" He asked confused, frowning at me softly.

"Making the Ball better for me and understanding." I explained knowing that I owed a lot to Fred now that he had saved me from the tears of Ron. Doing what the Weasley twins do best, cheering people up in their time of need.

"Any time 'Mione." He said spinning us around to the music, making me giggle, losing myself in it, knowing that tonight is the best night of my life if you put aside the Ron incident, which I was more than happy to do.


End file.
